


I'm Watching 'Blue's Clues', What's It Look Like I'm Doing?

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Translation, author : HiImCynth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Zoro a des habitudes étranges.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'm Watching 'Blue's Clues', What's It Look Like I'm Doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Watching 'Blue's Clues', What's It Look Like I'm Doing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300085) by [hiimCynth (HiImCynth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth). 



Sanji ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la lumière de la télévision en face du lit éclairant le plafond et le murmure de voix inconnues.

Il se tourna pour regarder son mari.

« **Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, je regarde Blue et ses amis.** »

Sanji regarda le réveil. Trois heures trente-deux du main.

« **Il est trois heures et demi et tu regardes Blue et ses amis** ?

**\- C'était trop calme et il n'y avait rien d'autre à la télé.**

**\- Donc tu regardes une émission pour gamins ?**

**\- Va te faire voir. J'aime bien.**

**\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?**

**\- Oh, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.** »

Sanji s'assit.

« **Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ?**

**\- Non, c'est bon. Raconte ce qu'il se passe.**

**\- Ça vient de commencer. Ils cherchent Blue.**

**\- C'est pas le but de l'émission justement ?**

**\- Tais-toi et regarde.** »

Dix-sept minutes plus tard Zoro était endormi (oui, Sanji avait vérifié, et alors ?) et Sanji programma la télévision pour qu'elle s'éteigne une demi-heure plus tard. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Zoro, le mouvement de sa respiration et les voix de l'émission le berçant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à son tour.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
